VicTORious Resident Evil
by Azkadellio
Summary: Crossover one-shot between 'VicTORious' and 'Resident Evil'. Takes place during 'Resident Evil 4'. Somehow being convinced to go on a trip to see how those without technology live, Tori and her friends get stuck in a village where they get trapped by the villagers. Thankfully, they get out and home thanks to Leon S. Kennedy.


**I was bored and came up with this while I was playing **_**'Resident Evil 4'**_** for the Nintendo Gamecube. I decided to write a crossover one-shot between **_**'VicTORious'**_** and **_**'Resident Evil'**_** that takes place during **_**'RE4'**_**. While Leon's walking around the first village, he meets a group of nine, seven students and two adults, who are stuck in the village, captives of the villagers.**

**Though there are no couples, with this taking place before Beck and Jade get back together, I do hint at Jori.**

**Game wise, takes place shortly after the game starts.**

**The only one who has a weapon is Leon with his handgun. Jade has her scissors, but they do get more weapons as this continues.**

**I was too lazy to translate the Spanish, so if something is in italics, it's one of the villager's speaking Spanish. In here, Tori and Trina speak it fluently, with Jade, Sikowitz, Lane, and Andre speaking some. Andre speaking it because of hanging out with Tori so much.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'VicTORious'**_** or **_**'Resident Evil'**_**. I'm simply a fan.**

**No POV**

"This is all your fault Sikowitz." Jade says, glaring at the balding acting teacher, tied to a wooden chair with her small group of friends, teacher, and guidance counselor.

"How is it my fault?" Sikowitz asks, staring at the Goth across from him.

"'Oh, let's go to some piece of shit country with no internet access, wi-fi, or cell service and see how they live.'" Jade says in her 'Sikowitz' voice.

"I have to pee." Cat says with a whine, squirming in her seat.

"Well, blame Sikowitz." Jade says, glaring at him.

"Jade, it's not his fault. You're making it seem like he planned for this. No one had any idea." Tori tries, looking beside her at the Goth. "Try to think about something else, Cat. Get your mind off of it." She tells the redhead.

"Shut up, Vega." Jade says, glaring at the half-Latina. As the group continue to talk, no one notices when a couple of the villagers walk in.

"_Shut up. You are here to serve Lord Saddler._" One villager, an older man with a goatee and hatchet in hand.

"All I understood from that was 'shut up' and 'Saddler'." Andre says, staring at the hatchet in his hand, and the hand axe in the others.

"Who the hell is Saddler?" Trina asks, staring at the villagers.

"_Shut up. Get the rope._" The elder of the two says to the youngest, a clean shaven man with a beanie on.

"Rope? What rope?" Tori asks, staring at the villagers.

As the younger villager grabs a small coil of rope, the door is kicked open, an early twenties man with a handgun walks in, shooting the two villagers in the head. "Are there any other's here?" He asks the group, looking around the room.

"Don't shoot me!" Cat says with fear, wiggling in her chair until it falls, the poor quality of the chair making it break apart. "Hey, I don't have to pee anymore." She says as she lays there on the ground.

"Oh, God." Jade and Tori says with a groan as the man goes around and cuts them out with his combat knife.

"My name's Leon. Yours?" The man, Leon, asks as he cuts Sikowitz and Lane out.

"Erwin Sikowitz. You can call me Sikowitz." The acting teacher says as he's cut out.

"Lane." The guidance counselor says once he's free.

"I'm Tori. This is Jade, Andre, Trina, Cat, Robbie, and Beck." Tori says, rubbing her wrists. "Why are you here?" She asks, eyeing the gun.

"I'm here under orders from the president. His daughter, Ashley, was kidnapped by a cult that's based around here. My job is to get here and get her home." Leon says as the teens and adults get up. "Why are you here?" He asks, putting his knife away and the gun back in its holster.

"Baldy over there thought it'd be a good learning experience if we all came to a crack shit country to see how people live without technology." Jade says, glaring.

"Next time, take them to Amish country." Leon says as he checks the room. "Anybody have any weapons?" He asks, finding nothing.

"Jade has scissors." Cat says, wiggling where she stands. "Where are my extra clothes? I need to change." She says with a pout to Tori.

"Were they in suitcases and school bags? I found a stack of suitcases in a house a while back." Leon says, leading them to the door, checking to see if it's clear. "Follow me, stay quiet. Don't stray." He says, slowly walking out, looking around as he walks, keeping his ears open.

After walking for a few minutes, the group of ten make it to a house around where there used to be a bridge. "In here." Leon says, leading them into the house.

"Why are you putting your gun away?" Jade asks, staring at him when he puts his gun back in its holster.

"It's clear. I took care of everyone who was here, and no way for them to have snuck past without me seeing them." Leon says as he leads them upstairs, where he found a box of handgun ammo earlier, where the suitcases are piled.

"Did you cut the bridge?" Tori asks, noting how the bridge was held up with large rope that looked cut.

"No. They did after I got here." Leon says, reloading his gun as they grab their bags.

After every grabs their stuff and heads to separate areas to change, the group reconvenes in the main room of the small house. "What's the plan?" Tori asks, pacing around the small room.

"I have a contact that can get a helicopter out here to get you home. I can't leave." Leon says, taking out his satellite phone and making a call. "Hunnigan, how long to get a helo to my location?" He asks, leaning against the wall.

"Why? Find Ashley already?" A female voice says with a small chuckle.

"No. Apparently, a small group of students and faculty decided to take a trip here and were held captive by the villagers. They need to get out of here." Leon says, looking at them.

"The best I can say is I'll have one there is a few hours or so, depending on how the weather is and how long it takes them to get prepped." The voice, Hunnigan, says in response.

"That's a little fast, isn't it?" Tori says, speaking up.

"You talk as if you know Military procedure." Hunnigan says once Leon turns the satellite phone around, showing everyone the video call.

"My dad's a cop with the LAPD." Tori says in explanation. "He told me that the only time a helicopter could be prepped that fast is for life flight. But we're in Central America. Can a helicopter really get here in that time?" She asks, staring at the woman.

"Usually, but we have helicopters built for war. They're designed to be faster than regular, and with the right clearances, they have nothing to worry about." Hunnigan says with a nod. "Your copter will be there within three hours and the rendezvous point. Can you get them there, Leon?" She asks him.

"Yeah. Gotta find any extra weapons and hope they know how to use them, but yeah." Leon says simply. "Thankfully, they abandoned the main village for now. But who knows when they'll come back. So we gotta move. Call me when they're close." Leon says. After their goodbyes, he hands up and puts the satellite phone away. Come on. You see any villagers, let me know." He says, leading the, back to the door.

Heading back to the village, Leon takes them into each of the houses, clearing them of any supplies they can find.

"I don't want a weapon." Cat says when they find a house with a few handguns, shotguns, med spray, and grenades.

"Give her the sprays and some grenades. It'll be best for her." Jade says, grabbing a handgun. "Careful, Vega. That's a big gun." She teases when Tori grabs a gun matching the one Leon has.

"I can handle it." Tori says simply, loading the gun with ease.

"You say your dad's a cop? What? You go with him to the shooting range or something?" Leon asks as he shows Robbie how to load a shotgun properly and hold it.

"Every once in a while. Trina doesn't, but she can use a gun too. That and she knows karate." Tori says, putting the safety on and putting it in the pocket of her jacket.

"Good. Anyone else?" Leon asks, showing Beck and Andre how to load the shotguns they grabbed.

"Nope." Jade says, staring at Tori. "When the hell do you go to a shooting range?" She asks, staring at the half-Latina.

"Weekends. When all of you work on projects and stuff." Trina says, loading the gun like her father showed her. "Hey, now that you and Beck are split for good, can I go out with him?" She asks the Goth.

"We are stuck in a village with crazy dumbasses who want to use us as a sacrifice to some psycho, and you're trying to find a boyfriend?" Tori asks, staring at her sister.

"Wow. Never saw something like this happening when I came here." Leon says, amused. "Okay, everyone good?" He asks once the guys have their guns, and Cat put the sprays and some flash grenades in her bag, with Tori's insistence.

"Yep." Beck says, speaking for the rest of the gang.

"Uh, we're not." Sikowitz says, pointing to him and Lane. "We don't know guns." He says, looking at the weaponry uncomfortably.

"Here. Throw them like you throw your old coconuts." Jade says, grabbing some frag grenades and incendiary.

"Uh, why do we get these?" Lane asks, staring at them. "And am I the only one who finds it weird that they have these guns and extra ammo around here?" He asks, looking around.

"From what I understand, they've been collecting them for some reason. Not like they need them really, since there's no one to teach them how to use the, and the Plagas is enough for them." Leon says, grabbing a shotgun and some ammo.

"Plagas?" Jade asks, staring at the man as everyone collects their stuff, ignoring Lane's question.

"Spanish for plague." Tori says simply. "It's the name given to the parasite they inject into people." She explains.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Jade asks, staring at her.

"It's on that plaque." Tori says, pointing at a small plaque on the wall behind them.

"Wow, that's stupid of them." Andre says, chuckling. "Now what Leon?" He asks the man leading them.

"Now, we get you nine to the rendezvous point and get you home." Leon says, leading them out.

Shortly after they leave, the run into a small group of villagers in a farm area. "Can I get first kill?" Jade asks with an eerie amount of curiosity.

"Jade, don't shoot unless you have to." Tori says, putting her right hand on the top of the gun Jade's holding and lowers it.

"Killjoy." Jade says, dropping her hands to her side. "What's the plan then?" She asks Leon, looking at him.

"Stay close, don't shoot unless you have a shot, and keep her safe." Leon tells them, indicating Cat at the end.

"Deal." Everyone agrees.

Following Leon, the group make their way to the extraction point. Taking point, Leon walks with his gun up, his police training taking over. Behind him stands Beck, his pose matching Leon's, his eye for acting enabling him to mirror Leon almost perfectly. Behind him and slightly to the left, Andre walks with his gun focused around them, a nervous Robbie to his side. Between them and slightly back is a nervous Cat, the small redhead looking around nervously, like when Jade was mad at her for when the redhead accidentally ripped off her eyebrows. Behind her, Sikowitz and Lane walk almost as nervous, but hiding it as best they can. Behind them is Trina, and behind her are Tori and Jade, the sisters holding their guns up like Leon, the way their father taught them.

"Shit." Leon says after walking. Looking in front of them, Beck tenses when he sees the group of villagers in a large clearing.

"Please don't tell me this is the extraction point?" Andre asks, starting to shake now that the threat is in front of him.

"Sorry. No can do." Leon says, directing the teens and faculty to a small, hopefully abandoned, building before they're spotted.

"What's the plan? We didn't exactly grab a lot of extra ammo for these guns." Jade says, peaking out of a boarded up window, glancing through the small cracks between boards.

"Don't know. Give me a minute." Leon says, opening the door a crack and looking at the villagers.

"And if we don't have a minute?" Trina asks, staring at him.

"One way to find out." Leon says, closing the door.

"Plan?" Beck asks after a few moments of silence.

"Who has the best throwing arm? With baseball or something?" Leon asks, looking at them.

"Lane." Sikowitz and the teens say, pointing at the guidance counselor.

"Why me?" Lane asks, staring at the others.

"Trust us. You'll be the best." Sikowitz says, patting his old friend's shoulder.

"Okay." Leon says, grabbing the bag from Lane and taking a flash grenade out of it. "Throw this as far as you can, aiming for the middle of the group if you can." He says, guiding Lane to the door. "Open the door, aim, and throw. It'll flash as soon as it lands, so as soon as you throw it, come back in and close the door. Everyone, as soon as he opens the door, turn around so the flash doesn't blind you." He tells them, looking at the others.

"I don't like this." Cat says, standing close to Tori and Jade, shaking.

"What about after the flash?" Tori asks, comforting Cat.

"Beck, Andre, and I will open the door after the flash fades away and try to get a shot. After that, when they start to rush us, we'll come back in and barricade the door." Leon says, looking at a dresser by the door, silently wondering why they have dressers by the doors in these buildings.

"We're doing what now?" Andre asks, fear in his eyes and voice, staring at Leon.

"We'll be fine. Trust me." Leon tries to assure. "On three." He says, pushing the door open a bit. "One." He says, the door now open a few inches. "Two." He says, grabbing Lane's arm and dragging him out a bit the door. "Three." He whispers harshly, grabbing Lane's arm as soon as the guidance counselor tosses the grenade and pulls him in, pulling the door closed as well.

Hearing a sound no one really recognizes, other than Leon, the wait until Leon says the word. A moment later, Leon pushes the door open and taps Beck and Andre, letting them know. "Now." He says, crouching down so he doesn't risk getting hit by the scatter shot. The shotguns don't do too much damage, the distance between them and the villagers too great for maximum damage, but they do manage to take a handful of the villagers out, thanks to Leon's handgun. Once the shotguns are empty and the villagers start to get too close, Leon drags them back inside and closes the door, barricading it.

"I don't like the gunshots." Cat says as Andre and Beck reload their guns.

"Beck, Andre, stay here and keep the guns aimed at the door." Leon says, reloading his handgun. "Tori, Jade, get your guns at the ready. Cat, Lane, Sikowitz, get ready with the grenades." He directs, aiming his gun at the door.

A moment later, the villagers start to pound on the door, trying to get in. After a couple of minutes of pounding on the door, they manage to get the door open by pushing the door and, in turn, the dresser out of the way enough to get one person in at a time. As they come in, Leon and the gang start shooting, Tori surprising Leon and her friends with her skillful headshots and chest shots, keeping them back as they come in, Trina surprising everyone as well with her shots, getting the villagers in either the chest or stomach.

"Lane, throw a flash." Jade orders as she shoots, getting slightly frustrated at not getting as many shots as Tori and Trina.

After what feels like hours, but in reality was about ten minutes or so, the villagers stop trying to push themselves in. "Clear." Leon says, checking out the door to see if there are any others, nodding when there's no one else.

"You okay Cat?" Robbie asks, shaking but caring more for Cat than himself.

"No." Cat says, shaking in fear, laying on the floor in the fetal position, letting out her phrase 'I'm under my bed' on occasion.

They group stay in the house, waiting. Finally, after more than an hour of waiting, they hear the telltale signs of a helicopter. Looking out, Leon sees the helicopter and recognizes it by the RPD logo on the side of the tail.

"Come on." Leon says, waving his hands, letting the pilot know they're there.

Shortly later, the helicopter lands in the large clearing, the doors opening. "Let's move." Jade says, taking Cat's hand and picking her up as they go to run for the helicopter.

"There's nothing we can say to get you to come with, huh? Your mission." Sikowitz asks, patting Leon's shoulder as they run to the helicopter.

"Sorry. I'm not leaving without Ashley." Leon says, waving everyone into the helicopter. "I have to ask, are you two a couple?" He asks as Tori and Jade finally climb into the helicopter, Tori and Jade being the last to climb in.

"No." Tori and Jade say with a blush, looking away from each other.

"Heh. Yeah. Sure." Leon says with a chuckle.

"You need anything Leon?" The co-pilot asks as everyone sits and gets ready to go.

"No. I'll be fine." Leon says with a nod. "Get them out of here Mike." He tells the pilot once everyone is ready.

"Wait, what about the guns? Don't you need them?" Trina asks, looking at the guns they're still holding.

"I'll grab what I can. Don't worry about it." Leon says, backing up. "To be safe, learn how to use those things. I fear this won't be the end of this." He says, remembering how things ended in Raccoon City, knowing that things are far from done with Umbrella.

"What do you mean?" Beck asks, staring at Leon.

"Let's hope you never find out." Leon says, nodding.

"He sounded way to knowing about this thing." Jade says as the door closes and the pilot and co-pilot takes off, everyone waving to Leon as they rise into the sky.

Watching as the helicopter rises, Leon looks around in case of anything. Once the helicopter is far enough away, he heads back to the small cabin and looks through it, seeing if there's anything else worth collecting before he made his way to where things seem to be leading him to Ashley.

**That's it for this crossover. I originally had a multi-chap **_**'Resident Evil'**__**'VicTORious'**_** crossover, but I didn't like how it was turning out, so I deleted it. I didn't want to at first, but I couldn't think of how to do it, so I thought it'd be best to get rid of it. I might make this into a multi-chap, but don't know.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked this.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
